Minor Locations
The following is a list of minor locations from RWBY, arranged by Kingdom and categorically. Mistral '''Mistral '''is one of the four Kingdoms of Remnant, located on Anima. Mistral controls the most territory of all four Kingdoms, encompassing a wide range of ecosystems and many diverse cultures. Village West of Mistral In "Lessons Learned", Qrow Branwen retells a story of one of his missions to his nieces Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. He came across a small village west of Mistral. He needed information and, tired from battling Grimm along the way, he decided to start his search at the town's inn. The place was crawling with lowlifes and thugs, even a few Huntsmen that were most likely hired by shady people for shady jobs It is not entirely sure if this is a real place or if Qrow made it up for the story. Image Gallery V3 0400064.png V3 0400065.png V3 0400066.png V3 0400067.png V3 0400068.png V3 0400069.png V3 0400070.png Ancient Past In the ancient past, before the first Humanity was turned into dust, the land was populated with many kingdoms, Humanity was able to use magic and The Gods lived in their shrines on the planet. All of this is depicted in the episode "The Lost Fable". Kingdoms of First Humanity After her wish to return Ozma to life was refused by The Gods, Salem decided to get the help of other Humans to take them down. She traveled across the land and visited various rulers and showed them her immortality, saying she stole it from the Gods. The rulers believed her and joined her in her quest to attack the Gods. Fat King's Throne Room The first king Salem visits. She hurts herself with an axe to show her immortality. He is surrounded by food and drinks. He resembles typical medieval European nobility. Image Gallery =Official Graphics = Weston-t-jones-fatthroneroommood.jpg Samuel-romero-fatthroneroommood-westonjones.jpg Samuel-romero-fatthroneroomiso-westonjones.jpg Samuel Romero Fat King's Throne Room Environment Lighting 1.png Samuel Romero Fat King's Throne Room Environment Lighting 2.png =Screenshots = Screenshot (299).png V6 03 00032.png Screenshot (293).png V6 03 00033.png Stern Queen's Throne Room The second monarch Salem visits. Her throne is made out of pillows and is guarded by soldiers on each side. Her dress has an Eastern aesthetic. Image Gallery =Official Graphics = Weston-t-jones-sternthroneroomiso.jpg =Screenshots = V6 03 00034.png Zealous King's Throne Room The third leader Salem visits. He appears to be a warrior-leader. He is shirtless and has a tattered robe. His belt features a golden skull. Salem kneels and he joins her. His soldiers wear knightly armor with horned helmets and wield swords and axes. He resembles a barbarian. Image Gallery =Official Graphics = Samuel-romero-zealousthroneroommood-westonjones.jpg Samuel-romero-zealousthroneroomiso-westonjones.jpg Samuel Romero Zealous King's Throne Room Environment Lighting 1.png Samuel Romero Zealous King's Throne Room Environment Lighting 2.png Samuel Romero Zealous King's Throne Room Environment Lighting 3.png =Screenshots = V6 03 00035.png Screenshot (297).png Other Locations Other kingdoms and their peoples are seen when the God of Darkness wipes the planet of Humanity. Image Gallery Official Graphics Weston-t-jones-plateozmavillagedestruction.jpg|Ozma revived village matte Weston-t-jones-plateozmavillagewalka.jpg|Ozma Village Walk weston-t-jones-plateozmavillagewalkb.jpg Weston-t-jones-worldcleanse1-matte002clear.jpg Weston-t-jones-litworldcleanse1-matte002.jpg|World Cleanse sequence Weston-t-jones-litworldcleanse4-matte002.jpg Weston-t-jones-worldcleanse2-matte002.jpg Weston-t-jones-litworldcleanse3-matte002.jpg Weston-t-jones-voidforestmood.jpg|Ozma awakens. My take on Jinn's smoke visions. Screenshots V6 03 00052.png V6 03 00053.png V6 03 00054.png Unknown Atlesian Facility In the "Volume 6 Adam Character Short" a flashback shows an attack that the White Fang staged on an Atlesian facility. The goal of this mission is unknown, but Sienna Khan, Adam Taurus, Ilia Amitola and several other members of the White Fang fought through a number of Atlesian Knight-130 robots and later Atlesian Soldiers guarding the facility. Image Gallery V6 adam short 00032.png V6 adam short 00039.png V6 adam short 00044.png V6 adam short 00045.png Marcus and Mercury's House The house seen in "Beginning of the End" was the home of the assassin Marcus Black and his son Mercury Black. When Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai arrived they witnessed a bloody Mercury standing over his dead father while the house was on fire. As Mercury had nothing but hate for the place where his father abused him he gladly joined Cinder and leave his former home behind. Image Gallery V3 07 00008.png Sanus Crossroads A crossroads somewhere in Sanus was a place for an important fight. Cinder, Emerald and Mercury found out the location of the then- Fall Maiden Amber and set up an ambush for her. They ended up defeating her but during the process of taking her powers, Qrow Branwen stepped in and severed the connection before it was completed. Cinder's faction quickly retreated and Qrow was left to take Amber to Vale. Image Gallery Concept Art Amber Field Concept Art Edited.png Screenshots V3 07 00016.png V3 07 00026.png Misty Mountains Shown in a flashback in "The Grimm Reaper", Maria Calavera was traveling across misty mountains many years ago. While crossing a bridge she was attacked by a giant Nevermore and fought it across several mountains. She landed on a flat mountaintop and used her silver-eyed powers to turn it to stone. After that, she was ambushed by Tock and her crew. Maria dispatched the three assailants but had trouble with Tock due to her Semblance. She managed to kill her, but Tock cut out her eyes. Image Gallery V6 07 00005.png V6 07 00006.png V6 07 00011.png V6 07 00014.png V6 07 00018.png V6 07 00028.png V6 07 00034.png V6 07 00047.png Category:Lists Category:Geographic Locations Category:Atlas Category:Mistral